honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Neues Revier neue Jagd
}} | Anzahl der Seiten: } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Anzahl der Wörter: } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white; " bgcolor=#BC8F8F | } |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Vorgänger: } | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Nachfolger: } |} Eine Verwechslung mit Folgen ist der erste Band der Reihe Neue Wege. Sleepless ist gezwungen zu Slenderman und Co zu ziehen, da es für ihn in Deutschland langsam zu gefährlich wird. Sicher er hat keine Probleme mehr mit der SCP. Aber denn noch wird es für ihn schwerere. Leider sind eingie der Bewohner von Slendermainson einfach nur verrückt und er kommt sich eher vor wie in einer Nervenheilanstallt. Wird er sich arangieren? Daran gewöhnen oder wird er doch wieder das Leben als Einsamer Wolf führen mit seinen Erinnerungen an Sunny (tot), Alice (tot) und Einauge (tot). Auch Laughing Jack verändert sich als er erst au Yuri und dan später auf Tobias trifft. Ddas führt zu Streit mit Jill und einer Menge Beziehungsrama. ~Smiledog spricht mit jemanden~ //Raphael und Lars unterhalten sich// Gedaken <- einer Person Kapitel bei denen hinter dem Titel noch Sleepless steht, sind die welche aus seiner Sicht geschrieben werden. Auch werde ich bei normalen Kapiteln die nicht aus seiner Sicht sind in denen er aber eine größere Rolle hat, auftauchen das wie folgt kennzeichen. Sleepless PoV / Sleepless PoV Ende. Das PoV steht dabei für Point of View sprich seiner Sicht der Ereignisse. Ebenso verhält es sich mit Lovless und Heartless. Reviews Kommentieren könnt ihr auf dieser Seite Diskussion: Eine Verwechslung mit Folgen, wo sich auf die Rezensionsvoralge befindet. Ist euch das nicht recht könnt ihr auch die Kommentare benutzen. Ich werde diese Vorlange in jedem Band der Geschiche Posten. Hauptcharakter Sleepless Lovless Cat Heartless Nebencharakter Ben Drowned Jane the Killer Jeff the Killer Ticci Toby Masky Hoody Laughing Jack Eyeless Jack Slenderman Smiledog Laughing Jill Sally Prolog Sleepless PoV Laufe durch die Straßen der Stadt. Schaue nach links und rechts. Kann nicht in die Bars gehen. Zu Jung mit meinen 20 Jahren. Rede in Gedanken mit Lars. //Drei Tage noch muss ich warten// //Mach dir nichts drauß Raphael bald kannst du deine Bloody Mary wieder trinken. Wie wäre es, wen wir dieses Anwesen im Wald besuchen?//, will er wissen. Lache auf. //Können wir machen, dachte zwar ich wäre die inzwischen los aber offenbar doch nicht//, zucke mit den Schultern. Gehe dann in den Wald. Hab eh nichts besseres zu tun. Sunny und Alice neben mir sind. Vermisse Einauge und Vergo. Mag den kleinen Kanibalen. Bin nach Amerika gegangen. Weiß nicht warum. Vermutlich mal was neues sehen. Zucke erneut mit den Schultern. Die Bäume stehen dicht. Es wird dunkel. Tortzdem den Weg sehe. Meine Augen es ermöglichen. Achte auf jedes Geräusch. Schaue mich um. Kann alles erkennen. Die Äste unter meinen Füßen knacken. Das Laub raschelt. //Wie weit denn noch Lars?//, mein Alter Ego frag. Lars sofort antwortet. //Wenn ich das richtig sehe nicht mehr weit//. Grinse und greife in die Tasche. Berühre mein Skalpell. Fühle mich wohl. Der kalte Stahl des Skalpell fühlt sich vertraut an. //Gleich sind wir da, davorne kann ich ein Haus erkennen//, höre ich Lars Stimme. Schaue nach vorne. Sehe es auch. Es eher einer Villa gleicht. Grinse noch breiter. Gehe zielstrebig darauf zu. Erreiche die Tür. Klopfe an. Warte das man aufmacht. Eine große Dünne Gestalt steht vor mir. Hat kein Gesicht. Trägt einen Anzug. "Hallo ich bin Sleepless", antworte ich. "Hallo Sleepless komm rein. Schön dass du doch noch zu uns gefunden hast", begrüßt mich Slenderman. Lache auf und trete ein. Schaue mich um. Verenge die Augen. Dachte sei Laughing Jack los geworden aber offenbar nicht. "Hallo Eyeless Jack", meine ich zu dem blauen Maskenträger der gerade die Treppe runter kommt. "Wie haben die Nieren von Tom und Björn geschmeckt?", frage ich. "Hab schon bessere gegessen", kommt die Antwort. Lache auf und sehe zu dem Hund. Smiledog lächelt. Dieses wirklich gruselig wirkt. "Nun Sleepless warum stellst du dich nicht vor?", fragt Slenderman. Seufze entnervt. "Sind wir hier in der Psychiatrie?", frag ich. Nicke dann aber. "Hallo mein Name ist Sleepless ich bin 20 Jahre alt und das war es auch schon", antworte ich. Muss ihnen reichen. Sollen nicht wissen das ich ein Todesengel bin. Das ich einen Teil der Kräfte von Worse habe. Trage die Kugel als Kette um den Hals. Versteckt unter dem T-Shirt. "Hallo Sleepless", begrüßen sie mich im murmelden Chor. Wie in der Psychiatrie. Werde ins Wohnzimmer gebracht. Da ein kleines Mädchen sitzt. Es mit einem Teddy spielt. Ihr Kleid voll Schlamm ist. "Das ist Sally", stellt Slenderman das Mädchen vor. Nicke stumm. Alle stellen sich dann vor. Seufze noch mal. //Was los Raphael?// höre ich Lars. //Kennst das doch oder?//, frag ich zurück. //Nervenheilanstallt?//, nicke in Gedanken. //Genau//, schau die anderen an. Frage mich ob es nicht besser wäre zurück zu gehen. "So Sleepless da du nun hier bist, was magst du? Was trinkst du gerne? Was sind deine Hobbies?", fragt ein Junge in einem Link Kostüm. Muss Ben Drowned sein. "Trinke gerne Bloody Mary", antworte ich knapp. "Bist du mit deinen 20 Jahren nicht etwas Junge für Alkohol?", fragt Slenderman. Sehe den Gesichtslosen an. "Nicht in Deutschland wo ich her komme,da bin ich volljährig", antworte ich nur. Sehe die anderen an. "Toby warum zeigst du Sleepless nicht sein Zimmer?", wechselt dieser das Thema. Ein Junge tritt zu mir. Trägt einen Schal um den Mund. Orange Fliegerbrille?. Hat zwei Äxte an seinem Gürtel. Mustere ihn. "H-hallo Sleepless", meint er. Sein Arm verkrampft sich. Sein Kopf schlägt zur Seite. Der Hals knackt. Folge ihm hoch. Betrete das Zimmer. "M-Morgen wirst d-du mehr erfahren", murmelt er. Sehe ihm nach. Setze mich auf das Bett. //Und jetzt?//, frag ich Lars. //Keine Ahnung. Schlafen?//, fragt er mich. Schüttel meinen Kopf. Wusste das würde kommen. //Wenn du nicht versuchst raus zukommen? Obwohl sie sollten wissen, das ich über zwei Persönhlichekiten verfüge oder?// //Ja sollten sie.// Nicke nur und ziehe mich um. Leg mich ins Bett und schlafe ein. Treffe mich in meinem Unterbewusstsein mit Lars. Rede mit ihm. Sleepless PoV Ende Kapitel 1 "Ok dieses Jahr feiern wir eine besondere Halloween Party", verkündete Slenderman allen anwesenden Creeps. Sleepless seufzte und die anderen jubelten teilweise. "Ich habe 100 menschliche Gäste eingeladen, die am Ende von uns getötet werden. Der große gesichtslose Mann sah in die Runde und auch bei Sleepless ein Grinsen. "L.J du wirst die Gäste an der Waldschneiße in empfang nehmen und hier her führen. Achte darauf dass sie nicht mit ihren Autos in meinen Wald fahren, ich kann das nicht leiden. Desweiteren wird deine Box in der du dich befindest an dem Eingang zum Pfad sein." Der monochrome Clown nickte. "Ok", meinte er und bekam große Augen als er hörte wo er raus kommen sollte. "Ich mag da aber nicht rein, ich war da viel zu lange eingesperrt." Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann hatten sie ihn überzeugt es doch zumachen. Immer noch grummelnd ging er zu dem Waldweg wo er die Gäste in Empfang nehmen sollte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Eine Creepy Pasta Party Und er sollte den Unterhalter mimen? Er war ein Clown der Kinder quält um die Eltern in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, aber nicht der dvd! Im stillen verfluchte Laughing Jack den Engel der ihn einst für Isaac geschaffen hatte. Also gut, zwei würden mit dem Auto kommen der rest war schon da. Pop Goes the Weasel hallte durch den Wald und die Box in der er einst war, stand mitten auf dem Weg und sie würden sie öffnen müssen um überhaupt den Weg zu finden. Denn einfach so würde er es ihnen nicht machen. Mussten die anderen ja auch. "Wow die Leute die die Party veranstalten sind noch größere Creepy Pasta Fans als wir Yuri", meinte ein Junge als er aus dem Wagen stieg und zu der Box ging. Der Junge trug ein Jeff the Killer Cosplay und der Junge Namens Yuri ein Jane the killer outfit. Sie drehten die Kurbel und warteten, bis Pop goes the Weasel seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Der Deckel öffnete sich doch nichts geschah. "Die wirkt absolut echt", kam es von dem jungen im Jeff Kostüm und dann umgeben von schwarz-weißem Konfetti und in einer Rauchwolke trat ein Clown herraus und rief: „KOMMT, KOMMT ALLE HERBEI! OB GROSS, OB KLEIN! DER BESTE CLOWN ALLER ZEITEN!! Der einzig wahre LAUGHING JACK-IN-A-BOX!!!" Der Clown sah sich um und machte ein Gesicht als würde er am liebsten auf den Boden kotzen. Als er die beiden Gestalten sah meinte er nur: "Jeff? Jane? Was soll der Mist? Ihr sollt doch im Anwesen sein!", rief er und die beiden Cosplayer sahen sich an. Ehe der als Jeff verkleidete meinte: "Ey verdammt wie hast Du den das geile Laughing Jack Cosplay gemacht. Das sieht verdammt geil aus richtig autenthisch oder Yuri", strahlte der Junge. "Ich musste extra Stunden für Horror Make-up bezahlen nur um das Grinsen hin zu bekommen und die lederartige Haut und Du machst so locker flockig Laughing Jack? ", fragte er und Yuri schwieg. "Wir sind gut, ich weiß" grinste er selbst sicher. Yuri der in seinem Jane Kostüm steckte, Schwieg lieber. Wenn Jeremi wüsste dass das kein Kostüm ist ..., er lächelte aber. "Tja Jeremi es gibt immer jemand der besser ist", antwortete er und sah zu dem im Jeff Kostüm. "Was heißt hier Kostüm?", kam es von dem monochromen Clown entsetzt. "Ich führ euch zum Anwesen ihr seit die letzten beiden von 100 die noch fehlen", antworte er und zeigte seine spitzen Zähne, während sine Arme länger wurden und sich um die Körper der beiden schlangen, ehe er sie zu sich zog. "Also los oder wollt ihr zu spät kommen? Es ist unhöflich den Gastgeber warten zu lassen", damit wurde er unsichtbar nur um auf dem Rückstz des Autos aufzutauchen. "Was ist jetzt?", wollte er wissen und von Yuris Kumpel Jeremi kam nur ein "abgefahren." Kapitel 2 Schweigend liefen sie durch den Wald. Yuri neben seinem Kumpel und starrte auf den Rücken von Laughing Jack. Immer wieder zuckte seine Hand. Sollte er es dem Clown sagen? Keiner der Creeps wusste, dass er der Cousin von Ticci Toby war, die Warheit dadurch kannte. Wie auch sein Cousin hatte er das Tourette-Syndrom allerdings bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei Toby. Sein Kumpel redete unablässig auf L.J. ein und dieser knurrte leise. Yuri beschloss zu handeln, rannte vor und packte den Clown am Arm. "Jack kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Dauert nicht lang", flüsterte er und wurde rot, während seine Hand zuckte. "Klar Kiddo"; meinte er und stoppte. Alle standen einen Moment auf dem Weg. "Ähm das ist Privat kannst du vor gehen Jeremi?", fragte Yuri und dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Machte es aber und ging vor. "Was los Kiddo?", wollte Jack wissen. "Na ja ich weiß das du und die anderen echt sind, hab aber Jeremi nichts gesagt. Ich weiß auch das ihr plant die Gäste umzubringen", fing er an. "Woher?", wollte Jack wissen. "Mein Cousin Ticci Toby. Ich bin der einzige meiner Familie der weiß das Toby noch lebt." Laughing Jack stoppte und sah den verkleideten an. "Da von hat Toby aber nichts gesagt Kiddo", kam es von ihm und auch Jeremi in einem Jeff Kostüm stoppte und sah zu beiden. "Was ist jetzt ich will endlich zu der Feier", rief er und der Clown übernahm wieder die Führung. Das Anwesen war schnell erreicht und beide stoppten. "Das sieht aus wie Slendermainson", kam es von Jeremi. Weil es Slendermainson ist, dachte Yuri. "Jack weißt du wo Toby ist?", fragte Yuri gleich und lief ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ins innere des Gebäude erpicht darauf seinen Cousin zu treffen. "Ne Kiddo keine Ahnung, aber du wirst ihn ja schon finden", lachte er und sah dem Jungen nach. Allerdings gab es einige Fans von Ticci Toby und so dauerte es lange, doch dann fand er ihn, denn er hatte gerade einen seiner Tics und mehrer verkeleidete sahen ihn an. "Wow unglaublich wie er das Tourette-Syndrom so echt wirken lässt"; kam es von einigen und Yuri rannte direkt zu ihm. Jeremi stand einen moment da und sah zu dem monochromen Horror Clown. "Sein Cousin ist schon eine weile hier und wartete auf ihn", meinte er nur. "Misch dich unters Volk und geniese den Abend." Er lachte und machte sich auf zu seiner Freundin. Jeremi ging los und traf bald darauf auf Sleepless oder zumindest einen der so verkleidet war. "Wow dein Kostüm ist echt irre", meinte er und sah zu dem Braunhaarigen. Der Angesprochene sah ihn an. "Was heißt Kostüm?", wollte er wissen und trat auf Jeremi zu. Sleepless PoV Trete auf den Typen zu. Hat er gerade gesagt Kostüm? Meine Hand das Skalpell in der Tasche umklammert. "Wie kommst du darauf?", frage ich bedrohlich sanft. Muss mich anstrengen ihn nicht sofort umzubringen. Diesen Abschaum. Meine Gedanken wieder zu meinem Gegenüber wandern lasse. "Ok ok entschudige, wollt dir nicht zu nahe treten", höre seine Worte. Grinse nur. "Ich denke es ist besser du gehst jetzt", meine ich langsam. //Wow hast dich ja echt gut im Griff gehabt//, höre Lars in meinen Gedanken lachen. //Halt deine Klappe Lars//, in Gedanken schimpfe. Höre neben mir Sunny und Alice kichern. Sehe zu den beiden Schemen neben mir. Höre dann Jeff aufjaulen. "JANE DU MISTSTÜCK!", sehe zu wie Jeff, Jane nach jagt. Diese nur schreit sie wäre nicht Jane. Sehe Toby dazwischen gehen. Jeff dann geknickt wegschleicht. Als die echte Jane auftaucht, geraten beide in eine Messer stecherei. Kann mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Slenderman eingreifen muss. Höre Alice und Sunny ebenfalls neben mir lachen. Selbst Lars. Lehne mich zurück. Genieße meine Bloody Mary, endlich bin ich 21. Kann nun auch in die Bars. Sehe zu Smiledog, der die Treppe runter rennt. Sehe dann Jane auf mich zukommen. Betrachte sie. "Entschuldigung hast du meinen Freund Jeremi gesehen?", sie mich fragt. Muss der Cousin von Toby sein. Dieser gerade bei Clockwork steht. sie küsst. "Ja vorhin hat mich angesprochen, dann nicht mehr. Hat so weit ich weiß als letztes mit Ben geredet", antworte ich. "Du bist Sleepless nicht wahr? Toby hat mir von dir erzählt. Na ja ich wollte ihn suchen, begleitest du mich? Jack auch?", schaue zu dem monochromen Clown. Nicke dann nur. Wir dann los laufen. Spüre Jeffs Blick. Er uns folgt. Oder eher 'Jane'. "Mein Name ist übrigens Yuri Rogers", stellt er sich dann vor. Sleepless PoV Ende Kapitel 3 Lovless Cat PoV Anfang Wir liefen in das Foyer und die Treppe rauf. Wie viele Zimmer es hier gab. An jedem hing ein Namensschild. Eyless Jack, Masky, Hoody, Toby, Jeff, Jane, Ben Drowned. Wir stoppten vor Bens Tür. Daraus erklang gestöhne. "Fick mich so hart du nur kannst." Mein Körper versteift sich. Ich kenne die Stimme. Schnell öffne ich die Tür da sie nicht abgeschlossen ist. "Jeremi? Ich dachte du liebst mich!", rief ich und sowohl Ben als auch Jeremi stoppten. Ben reagierte sofort, verwandelte sich in eine Wolke und verschwand in seinem Fernseher und der N64 in der das verfluchte Majors Mask steckte. "Yuri", kam es von Jeremi. "Es es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich..." fing mein Kumpel an. "ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MICH! NUR WEGEN DIR LAUFE ICH IN DIESEM VERDAMMTEN FUMMEL RUMM!", brülle ich und renne weg. Die Treppe runter und in den Hinterhof. Dort setz ich mich an einen Baum und weine. Ich hab Jack und Sleepless alleine bei Jeremi gelassen. Ich schaue auf. Schritte nähern sich mir. Eine orange Brille und ein Schal um den Mund. Braunes Haar und braune Augen. Der Körper zuckt und der Hals knackt. "Toby"; hauche ich leise und sehe zu meinem Cousin. "Was ist los Yuri? L.J meinte dein Kumpel und Ben. I-ist das wahr?", fragt er und erneut zuckt er, als einer seiner Tics kommt. "Ja beide waren nackt", antworte ich und Tobys sonst so freundliche Augen werden wütend. "Pass auf ich bring dich Heim, dann kümmere ich mich um Jeremi. Ich hab dir ja gesagt warum oder?", ich nicke nur und halte mich an Toby fest. Dann teleportiert er uns zu mir nach Hause. "Das war ein toller Abend", meine ich dann traurig. "He es wird gut. Immer hin kommst du mit dem Leben davon", flüstert er und verschwindet. Ich betrete das Haus. Sofort fährt mich meine Mutter an. "WARUM BIST DU VERDAMMTES BALG NICHT ARBEITEN GEGANGEN? ICH WILL NICHT UM SONST MEIN LEBEN RUINIERT HABEN!" "Keine Angst morgen Arbeite ich wieder und bringe dir deinen Lieblingsrum mit." Ich ging zum Dachboden wo mein Zimmer war. Eine Matratze ein Korb frische Wäsche ein Korb für die Schmutzige und ein paar alte Bücher. Das war alles was ich besaß. Ich legte mich ins Bett und schlief nachdem ich das Kostüm ausgezogen hatte sofort ein. Mein Traum war wirr. Ich sah Toby und die anderen Creepypastas wie sie die Menschen jagten und einen nach dem anderen töteten. Toby kümmerte sich um Jeremi und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Die wütende Stimme meines Vaters riss mich aus dem schönen Traum. Verwirrt blinzele ich und eile dann hinunter. "NIMM DIESE VERDAMMTE BOX MIT UND GEH ARBEITEN!", brüllte er und trat gegen die Box, die zu mir flog. Sie war aus Holz, mit bunten Clownsgesichtern verziehrt und die Farbe blätterte ab. Ich musste nicht erst überlgen ich wusste wessen Box es war. So nickte ich nur und rannte hoch. Dort drehte ich die Kurbel und wartete, ehe Laughing Jack erschien. "He Kiddo, Toby meint ich solle nach dir sehen. Er macht sich sorgen", kam es von dem monochromen Clown. Ich konnte nur nicken und lächeln. Ja Toby war so was wie mein Schutzengel. Das beste war ja außer mir konnte Jack niemand sehen. Kapitel 4 Laughing Jack sah sich in dem kleinen Dachbodenzimmer um. "Wow also das sieht noch schlimmer aus als das von Isaac und der hatte damals ja schon echt nicht viel", kam es von dem Clown und er setzte sich auf das Bett. "Na ja es muss halt reichen", meinte Yuri und holte ein Buch hervor. "Kannst du mir beim lesen helfen? Ich hab damit Probleme", meinte er zu Boden blickend. "Was los Kiddo?", wollte er nun wissen. "Na ja nach der vierten Klasse musste ich die Schule abbrechen und in das Arbeitsleben einsteigen", gestand schließlich Yuri. "Was? Also das ist doch unverantwortlich", entfuhr es ihm. "Ja meistens bin ich auf dem Straßenstrich unterwegs ab und an noch im Host Café und dann noch an der Tankstelle." Laughing Jack riss die Augen auf und zog die Luft ein. "Natürlich helfe ich dir", meinte er und holte ein Buch hervor. Es hieß Mein dicker, fetter Zombie-Goldfisch: Frankie fischig, fies und untot. Langsam und stockend fing Yuri an zu lesen, ehe sein Vater reinstürmte und ihn anschrie. Sofort sprang er auf und machte sich fertig. Jack der unsichtbar neben ihm saß knurrte kaum merklich und beobachtete das ganze. Dann folgte er dem Jungen zur Arbeit. Als er sah als was und wo er arbeitete, wurde er noch blasser als er eh schon war. Heimlich still und leise folgte er ihm auch weiter hin, ehe er bei Morgengrauen zurück ging zu Slendermainson. "Toby bist du da?", rief er und der Junge mit den braunen Haaren kam einen Teller Waffeln in der Hand zu ihm in den Eingangsbereich und sah ihn an. "W-was i-ist m-mit Yuri?", stotterte er und sein Kopf schlug zur Seite, als das unnatürliche knacken erklang, mit denen sich seine Ticks ankündigten. "Sagen wir mal so, es ist schlimmer als du dir vorstellen kannst", mrumelte der Clown und auch Sleepless der gerade die Treppe ruinter kam, blieb stehen um zu zuhören. Jack führte die beiden in die Küche und erzählte, was er rausgefunden hatte. Toby wurde wütend aber Sleepless sah aus als würde er heute noch einen dreifach Mord begehen. "Wo ist das Haus?", wollte der Schlaflose Killer wissen und stand auf. Toby und L.J. wechselten einen schnellen Blick und sahen zu dem braunhaarigen. "I-ich kann d-dich h-hinführen"; kam es von Toby als sich sein Arm verkrampfte und der nächste Tick mit mehrern Vulgärausdruck kam. Als der vorbei war, fuhr Toby fort. "I-ich kann dich hinführen S-Sleepless a-aber wir sollten warten und nichts überstürzen, i-ich hab ihm e-ein No-Notfallhandy gegeben. Falls w-was ist, soll er mich anrufen u-und", der rest des Satzes ging im Klingen eines Handy unter. Alamiert nahm Toby es an und hörte die verzweifelte panische Stimme seines Cousins der ihm mitteilte, seine Eltern hätten ihn verkauft und er würde heute noch wegkommen. Sleepless, packte den monochromen Clown am Kragen und dieser nickte, nur. "Du solltest mich los lass, ich kann mich nicht teleportieren, zu deiner Info du negierst meine Kräfte." Sleepless verdrehte nur seine Augen, dann eilten beide aus dem Anwesen und in den Wald. Hin zu Yuri. Kapitel 5 "LASS MICH LOS ICH WILL NICHT!", brüllte Yuri und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den fettleibigen Typen der ihn mühelos hinter sich herzog zu wehren. Er biss und kratzte und trat. Seine Eltern standen einfach nur da und grinsten breit. Besoffen und benebel vom Alkohol. "Wir müssen was machen", meinte Laughing Jack und sah zu Sleepless der wie versteinert da stand. Das ganze beobachtete. "Hallo? Erde an Sleepless, bitte melden", Jack, wedelte mit einer Hand vor Sleepless' Gesicht, dessen Blick starr auf die Szene vor ihm gerichtet wahr und der sich nicht zu rühren schien. //He Raphael was los//, erklang Lars Stimme und auch Sunny und Alice fingen an auf den Todesengel einzureden. Als Jack in Sleepless Augen schaute, meinte er einen Moment verzweiflung zu sehen, angst, irgend eine lang verborgene Erinnerung. "LASS MICH LOS!", rief Yuri, schnappte ein Messer aus einem seiner Stiefel und stach zu. Der Kerl jaulte auf. Sein griff lockerte sich und Yuri rannte weg. Hin zu Jack und Sleepless die er gesehen hatte. Raphael schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt erst realisierte er die Stimmen und erwachte aus der Trance. Dann eilte er in das Haus und zu den Eltern, die er mit je einem gezielten tritt, in den Magen an die Wand beförderte. "MONSTER! IHR SEID ALLE MONSTER!", schrien die Eltern. Sleepless lachte auf. "Ich weiß und ich bin verdammt Stolz darauf", antworte der Braunhaarige. Trat erneut zu. Er liebte einfach das Gefühl, wenn seine Opfer wehrlos waren. Seine Hand glitt in die Jacke seines Staubmantel. Förderte ein Skalpell zu Tage. Langsam schritt er auf Yuris Eltern zu. Diese kauerten sich zusammen flehten um ihr leben. "Im Angesicht des Todes, betteln sie alle um ihr Leben... verdammter Abschaum", meint Sleepless und das Skalpell schnellt nieder. Mit einem sicheren und schnellen Schnitt, schnitt er die Kehlen, der beiden durch. Diese keuchten, röchelten, und hatten doch keine Chance. "Das passiert mit Menschen die Kinder auf den Strich zwingen." Langsam schritt er raus, leckte dabei die Klinge des Sklapell sauber. Das war einfach nur zur gut. Das befriedigende Gefühl, dass durch seinen Körper glitt, genoss er und langsam machen sie sich auf den Rückweg. //Ehrlich Raphael musst du jedesmal die Klinge ablecken? Das ist ekelhaft//, hörte er Lars sich beschweren. //Sagt der der die Kippen raucht wie ein Schornstein//, konterte Raphael in Gedanken. Kapitel 6 Die drei machten sich auf zurück zum Anweswen. Erleichtert sah Yuri nach vorne. "Danke dass ihr so schnell gekommen seit. Ich hab schon gedacht, das war es jetzt für mich." Trivia *Sleepless gehört Lord Maverick. Danke Mave das ich ihn benutzen darf. Du kannst gerne etwas korrigieren, sollte ich Sleepless mal nicht so treffen wie er eigentlich ist. *Bilder copyrighted by NesaraKomire aka 13Neko13 ihre DeviantArt Seite. Sie ist ein Besuch absolut wert **13Neko13 ist der Wikia Name von NesaraKomire *Mir fiel kein besserer Titel ein. falls jemand einen hat, ich bin für Vorschläge offen. *Die Autorin hat den Titel des Buches udn den der Reihe noch mal vertauscht da es ihr so besser erschien. *Nur Lord Maverick darf Kapitel die sich um Sleepless drehen bearbeiten, da er der Schöpfer von Sleepless ist und ihn kennt *Laughing Jill belongs to SabrinaNightmare *Laughing Jack belongs to Snuffbomb Kategorie:By Rena Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Buchreihen